onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 490
Chapter 490 is called "Arriving Once Again". Cover Where They Are Now Vol. 7: Oimo and Kashi Head for Elbaf. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates leave Thriller Bark and arrive at the Red Line. There, they meet and rescue a mermaid, Keimi. Long Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates leave Thriller Bark, they are waved off by the Thriller Bark residents, who thank them for all that they have done. As the Straw Hats leave, Lola appears to see something in the mist, but her companions say that it does not matter anymore. They then start to tell the story of the Straw Hats as three large figures loom ominously in the mist behind Thriller Bark. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, free of the Florian Triangle, continue on towards Fishman Island, the "paradise on the ocean floor." On the Thousand Sunny, Nami questions Luffy's decision to leave Ace alone despite the Vivre Card, but Luffy states that it is fine. Brook chimes in, stating he doesnt mind taking an alternate route, but Luffy, stating that Ace hates to be looked down upon, chooses to keep going on their current route. Sanji states that the Vivre Card will repair once Ace heals, and gives the crew drinks to celebrate the arrival of their new crew member, Brook. At Mariejois, Sengoku scolds Bartholomew Kuma for allowing the Straw Hats to escape. Garp laughs at his grandson's actions, but Sengoku tells him off and continues by telling Kuma he should have at least retrieved Luffy's head. Garp states that Luffy is not the kind of man to spread the news of Moriah's defeat, but Sengoku, still angry, tells Kuma that because of his failure, the Straw Hats are nearing Marineford. Garp interrupts by offering tea to Sengoku, who yells at him again. On the Thousand Sunny, the crew passes a number of strange phenomena, including a rain of candy, a round rainbow, a sea raccoon, and spiral currents. Several days later, the crew arrives at the Red Line, and they discuss the monumental achievement this is. The crew states that they must be careful at the World Government's doorstep, but soon Chopper and Usopp are swimming in a pool protruding from the Soldier Dock System, and Zoro is lifting weights. On the deck, Nami and Franky are talking to Luffy, Brook, and Robin, who are below the surface in the Shark Submarine. Once they reach a depth a 5000 meters (the limit of the sub), they encounter a sea rabbit, and are forced to escape to the surface. As the crew contemplates their predicament of reaching Fishman Island, the submarine surfaces, followed by the Sea Rabbit. With the surface advantage, Luffy quickly dispatches the beast with a Gomu-Gomu no Rifle, causing it to spit up two creatures onto the Thousand Sunny. When they land, they are revealed to be a starfish named Pappug and a mermaid who states that she has been swallowed by sea monsters 20 times already. Keimi, the mermaid, offers them some takoyaki, but realizes that since she is not in a store, she cannot sell it to them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *A large mysterious figure is lurking in the fog of the Florian Triangle. *Luffy ignores the fact that Ace's life is in danger, saying that he can handle himself. *The Straw Hats have made it to the Red Line, the halfway point of the Grand Line. *The Straw Hats inadvertently rescue and meet the mermaid Keimi and her starfish friend Pappug. Characters 3: first apparition Anime episode p1 to p6: episode 381 p7 to p18: episode 385 page 19: episode 386 Notes Site Navigation it:Capitolo 490